


Christmas Presents

by muhinyi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muhinyi/pseuds/muhinyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bokuto and Kuroo exchange Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to everyone. This is my Christmas story for this year. I decided to keep it short, sweet, and simple since there isn't a whole lot more you can do with a Christmas story. And of course, it'll be featuring my OTP, BokuKuroo.

A icy fog had covered the dorm window. Bokuto watched with keen interest, tracing little designs with his fingertips. He was in the process of drawing an owl hovering over a cat when the door to the room opened. He spun around and was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend, Kuroo, stepping inside. His jacket was covered with snow particles and his nose and ears were red. Despite being pulled into a beanie, his mess of black hair was still sticking up at all angles. In his gloved hands was a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.  
“Hey, babe.” He greeted, setting the present down on his bed. He began removing his snow clothes. Bokuto jumped up and walked over to embrace him.  
“Missed you.” He said lightly, pecking the other’s cheek. It was cold, and sent shivers down Bokuto’s spine.  
Kuroo blushed.  
“I was gone for an hour, you big dork.” Kuroo replied, pulling off his hat and letting his hair spring free. Bokuto chuckled and walked over to his closet at the end of the room. Inside was a slightly larger box, wrapped in red paper. He sat down on his bed and looked at Kuroo expectantly.  
“Hurry up dude! I want my present!” He squawked, crossing his arms in impatience.  
“Shut up or I’m going to go even slower.” Kuroo replied, raising his eyebrows in his trademark smirk. His boyfriend grumbled something but Kuroo ignored it. He finished undressing and grabbed the present before taking a seat on Bokuto’s bed.  
“You first, then.” He said, handing the present over.  
Bokuto took it excitedly, beaming with happiness. He tore into the paper and tossed it aside. Underneath was a brown, simple looking box. He pulled the top off and gasped at the gift lying inside. It was a brand new pair of knee pads for volleyball, the kind with protective padding on the front and soft insulation inside. They were both functional and good for performance, as the fabric they were made from wouldn’t chafe his skin. They were the highest quality sold in Japan, and Bokuto had been obsessing over them for months ever since his old ones started to wear out.  
“Kuroo, these had to be ridiculously expensive. You didn’t need to do this.” He said in awe.  
The other shrugged.  
“It’s what you wanted, right? Like hell I’m not gonna come through for you. You are my boyfriend, after all.” He spoke as if it was obvious, but that didn’t detract from how much it still meant to Bokuto.  
He leaned across and hugged Kuroo, pecking his cheek lightly in the process.  
“Alright, now you go!” He urged eagerly, thrusting the box into his lap.  
Kuroo smiled. The present was crudely wrapped, with parts of the box showing. The tag read “To: The Worlds Best BF” in scribbled handwriting.  
He tore at the paper quickly, clawing into it with ease and tossing it on the floor. Underneath was a simply black box of medium size. He opened the top and gasped.  
There were several things inside, but the first thing he noticed was a pair of black and red running shoes. They were low cut and had soft mesh fabric. Kuroo instantly knew they would be like heaven on his feet.  
He had taken up running during college to keep in shape since he hadn’t made the volleyball team. However, he’d been using his old volleyball high tops, and they weren’t exactly the best to run in. He’d been looking at shoes for a few weeks, trying to find the right ones, but he couldn’t decide on anything. Somehow, however, Bokuto had managed to find the perfect pair.  
“These are amazing.” He marveled, holding and feeling them in his hands. He couldn’t wait to test them out.  
Bokuto nodded.  
“There’s more.” He pointed to the box and motioned for Kuroo to keep looking.  
Underneath the shoes was a grey can that read “Hair Powder” on the side. Kuroo laughed and pulled it out, looking to his boyfriend for an explanation.  
“It’s hair powder. It’ll hold you hair like you like but it won’t make it all crusty and gross like your gel does.” He teased him, making big hand motions as he did.  
Kuroo chuckled.  
“You love to play with my hair, don’t you. Of course you would get yourself a christmas present.” He drawled, raising his eyebrows.  
Bokuto looked hurt.  
“Hey, don’t say that! Besides,” He countered, “You can’t tell me that you aren’t gonna enjoy the view of my legs in these kneepads.”  
Kuroo grinned.  
“You’re not wrong.”  
He went to set the box aside, but Bokuto cut him off.  
“Uh, Kuroo. There’s one more thing.” He said timidly, and the tone caught him off guard. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and dug under the tissue paper, his eyes widening when he saw what his boyfriend was talking about.  
Lying at the bottom of the box was the picture he and Bokuto had taken the day they’d started dating. It was in clear definition, bound in a black frame and covered in a sheet of protective glass. It was one of the nicest framing jobs Kuroo had ever seen.  
The photo was of them, a close up of their faces. Bokuto was kissing Kuroo’s cheek, and the raven haired boy was smiling lightly and blushing. It was a simple photo, but it made Kuroo’s heart flutter at the fond memories it carried.  
“I...This…” He struggled to find the words.  
Bokuto found them for him. He leaned forward and kissed Kuroo gently. His lips were warm, chapped, and overall, familiar. They broke apart after a few seconds. Bokuto was fighting the urge to grin, and Kuroo was trying not to blush.  
“I love you. Merry christmas.” The spiker said, setting aside their gifts and pulling Kuroo down on top of him. Kuroo buried his face in Bokuto’s neck and rested his hands on his shoulders.   
“I love you too.” He replied.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Bokuto asked excitedly,  
“Hey, you wanna watch some christmas movies now!”  
Kuroo laughed in amusement and nodded, resting his head back down on his boyfriend's chest. Bokuto reached for his phone and pulled Kuroo closer. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms, and either couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas (or whatever it is you celebrate) and a wonderful New Year.


End file.
